


The Device

by commonseapotato



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Action Violence, Gen, Like I really don't think the violence is enough to warrant a "graphic" rating, Mild Gore, This is a clusterfuck, im sorry, it really isn't that bad I promise like this fic isn't really angst, mild body horror, surgical gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonseapotato/pseuds/commonseapotato
Summary: After a deadly boredom outbreak wiped out his people, Doctor Sung vowed to do anything he could to stop boredom, travelling across the multiverse in search of a powerful energy force known only as “The Device.” However, it is being protected by the Device Guardians, a girl gang that has pledged to keep it safe from all who may try to use it. Will Sung be able to retrieve The Device before boredom’s forces grow too strong? Can TWRP defeat boredom once and for all? Or will they get their asses kicked by a bunch of badass ladies instead?





	1. Prelude

A lone figure stood silently, obscured by dust under the light of a full moon, surveying the carnage. A handful of fallen enemy scavengers lay on the ground around her, already half covered by sand. She took a few steps forward and knelt down, ripping a long knife from the back of a fallen enemy. _It’s certainly lead us to a desolate world this time_ , she thought as she gazed at the bloody knife, then quickly retracted that thought - no, a desolate _time_. The planet would be bursting at the seams with intelligent life a few million years from then. She wondered idly if she would be around to see it in person.

The sound of approaching footsteps pulled her from her reverie as she was joined by a second figure. The two stood silently before the second girl spoke.

“They’re getting stronger, Ceres.”

Ceres stared at the knife for a moment longer before turning her head to face the other, her tone even. “We’ve killed their leader. It should take them quite some time to regroup from a blow like that."

The girl shook her head, staring down at the bodies scattered around but taking none of it in. “The leader of _one_ of Boredom’s gangs. _One_. He was nothing more than a pawn, Ceres. You know that.”

“Atlas.” The girl looked up and was stunned to see Ceres smiling slightly. “I know you’re worried. But we’ve taken down Boredom’s forces before and in greater numbers than this. We can do it again.”

Atlas grit her teeth in frustration. “You aren’t worried at all then?”

Ceres shrugged, wiping the bloody knife on the sleeve of her jacket and slipping it into the sheath on her hip. “Why would I worry? Worry has never helped anyone, as far as I’ve been able to tell. Have faith.”

Atlas opened her mouth to say something biting, but was interrupted by someone calling her name. “Atlas! Ceres!” The pair of them turned. Another woman was calling to them from the door of a small spacecraft, waving them in. “It’s gonna move again!” She gestured at the rocky hills behind them that seemed to be illuminated in a strange electric blue light. “We’ve gotta go!”

Ceres nodded, about to head into the ship when Atlas grabbed her arm. “Ceres.” Atlas stopped. There was something desperate in her tone. “What if we can’t stop them?”

Ceres paused. “I don’t know,” she answered truthfully. “But until that day comes, we do what we’ve always done. Kick ass, take names, protect the Device.”

“That’s corny and stupid even for you.”

Ceres laughed. “Come on. We can’t keep them waiting.”

With that, Ceres stood and slipped after the other girls into the ship. Atlas stood there a moment longer, seemingly lost in thought, before turning and following after her. Their ship prepared to take off as an electric blue explosion rocked the earth, sending sparks flying. And with that, the blue light behind the hills disappeared as quickly as it came, the space vessel taking off shortly behind.

A hot, quiet wind blew dust over the bodies that remained on the ground and clouds covered the moon.


	2. The Device, pt. 1

Doctor Sung was lost. At least, that’s what his tracking device was telling him.

He looked out the port side window, gazing out at the vast nothing of space. It was dark, only stars and distantly glowing planets to be seen for hundreds of miles around. By his calculations, he was somewhere in the outer arms of what would be dubbed the Milky Way Galaxy in about a million years or so.

Sung slumped in his chair with a loud sigh, letting his hands drag along the floor. He’d been traveling for… well, he didn’t truly know how long he’d been traveling out here for this time. A few days, weeks maybe. But it was hopeless. The signal had begun to fade again as it always had. He wondered why he even tried. He’d spent decades in an on and off search for his prize, and every time he’d gotten close, the signal would vanish without a trace. It felt as though it were teasing him at this point, this elusive signal, bobbing in front of his face like a carrot, only to be snatched away every time he got close enough to take a bite.

Idly he tinkered with the tracker’s settings, still slumped down in his captain’s chair, chin resting on his chest, trying to keep himself occupied. Maybe he should call it quits, go find an outpost somewhere where he could restock on fuel and supplies and maybe get a good night sleep. Sung sighed, setting the tracker down and entering in the coordinates for the nearest traveler's outpost.

Suddenly, the tracker lit up, letting out a faint, constant beeping. Sung sat up straight in his seat, snatching the device and bringing up to his face in disbelief. Instead of fading as it always did, the signal instead had begun growing stronger. 

Sung’s eyes lit up as he entered in these new coordinates, expression joyous but determined. He wouldn’t let it slip through his fingers again. He couldn’t.

Letting out a jubilant cheer, Sung rocketed off towards the source of the beacon.

\---

The tracker lead him to a deserted, prehistoric planet. “Earth,” Sung whispered aloud to himself as he entered the atmosphere, cruising low over the planet’s surface. His tracker had steadily been increasing in volume as he’d neared the planet, and was now beeping louder than he’d ever heard. He set his ship down near the base of a mountainous rock formation. Taking only his tracker and helmet, Sung cautiously left his ship, surveying the landscape. At the base of the mountain was a cave that gave off some of the strongest energy levels Sung had ever seen. He paused, hardly daring to believe it - despite his best efforts, his heart quickened its pace at the prospect that the Device was within his reach after all this time. Taking a deep breath, Sung ventured into the cave, guided only by the light from his helmet and the tracking device.

Were it not for his tracker going absolutely buckwild at the center of the cave, Sung would have completely missed the man lying dead on the ground, half buried by dust and sand. However, the tracker beeped shrilly as he swept it over the body and Sung frantically dropped to his knees, searching the body madly. But the Device was nowhere to be found. Upon closer inspection of his tracker, only traces of the Device's power remained.  
  
It had been here. The Device had been here mere hours ago. Sung was so close. He had been so close.  
  
Sung visibly slumped, sitting up against the cave wall. All the wind and gusto and excitement had been knocked out of him. The Device was gone. _Again_. And who knew where it would surface or how long it would take Sung to locate it? The mere thought of traveling alone in space for weeks more made Sung's chest hurt.  
  
His eyes travelled over the body and slowly an idea formed. Maybe this man knew something of the Device's whereabouts. After all, the energy signal coming off of him was insane. Even if he had not handled the Device directly, he’d been in close enough contact with it to still have its energy field radiating off him.

He knelt down closer to inspect the body, to see if any of it was indeed salvageable. To his surprise, much of the man's form had already been replaced with cybernetic enhancements, save for some of his face and torso. His face was covered with a dirty white mask with a wide, pointed jaw. Underneath, what was left of his face was scarred and burned, save for where eyes and the top of his skull had been replaced with complex machinery.

Human turned cyborg. Sung had seen it thousands of times before. He hummed disdainfully, eyes still examining the body.

Then something registered that made Sung's breath catch in his throat.  
  
The man’s ears were pointed, identical to his own and those of his long dead race. Sung's heart was racing as he reached out to touch them, so carefully as if they might break. His index finger ran gently along the tip, his thumb rubbing the soft flat surface. He sat there for a moment, too stunned to move. It couldn’t be possible. He hadn’t encountered a member of his own species in centuries. Not since the boredom outbreak.

Sung wouldn’t have to be alone anymore.

Immediately Sung shook his head, chasing the thought from his mind. He’d already had his hopes dashed once today, and there was no guarantee he would even be able to revive the dead cyborg. He couldn’t afford to get his hopes up now.

Still, as Sung jumped to his feet and raced back to his ship, he couldn’t help but grin.

\---

Sung wiped the sweat from his brow, brushing back a golden curl as he sat back on his heels. He'd been working tirelessly for nearly two weeks now on the cyborg’s repairs. Much of it had been too broken to save, both organic and robotic bits, and needed to be replaced. He repaired his robotic arms and legs, keeping as much of the cyborg's original fleshy hands and feet as possible. His face was mostly left intact and organic, save for his eyes, which had already been gouged out at some point and replaced with two red cybernetic implants. The cyborg's precious pointed ears, though damaged, stayed as well - Sung couldn't bear to touch them. The final step was replacing and repairing certain organs, most notably the cyborg’s heart which Sung replaced with an 808 drum machine.  
  
As Sung fitted the drum machine into place, he gazed over his handiwork, making a few final adjustments where he saw fit. It was really a fine piece of work, Sung thought to himself, and suddenly felt something akin to pride swelling in his chest. But now was not the time to be proud. Even after all his work, he still wasn’t sure if his creation was even operational.

 “Only one way to find out,” Sung muttered to himself, flipping on the drum machine and sealing the cyborg’s chest plate.

The effect was near instantaneous.

With a metallic screech, the cyborg sprung to life, its hands reaching clumsily for the nearest thing it could grasp, which, unfortunately, happened to be Doctor Sung. The cyborg's hands gripped his suit, pulling him closer as it continued to scream one long, hoarse, unbroken note. A scream of pain and anger and frustration, all of which he seemed determined take out on the doctor that had revived him. Sung let out a scream of his own, his head suddenly filled with static as a stabbing pain shot through his mind. He twisted, wrenching himself out from the robot's grasp, trying to focus through the pain. The cyborg pushed himself up off the ground and lunged at him a second time, but Sung was expecting it now, ducking and rolling out of the way.  
  
Sung was panicking. How could a member of his own kind be full of such... malice? Such _negativity?_ He didn't have time to ponder this for long however before the cyborg was upon him again, screeching like a demon.  
  
His mind was racing as hard as his pounding heart. A voice. He had forgotten to give the robot a voice. Sung silently cursed himself for forgetting such a simple, essential piece as he dodged another blow by the cyborg. The stabbing pain in his mind was growing – he needed to calm the robot before he managed to hurt himself and destroy Sung’s delicate handiwork. There was one thing Sung knew... well, _hoped_ would work. Regardless, he knew he had one chance.  
  
Turning to face the rampaging robot, Sung opened his eyes wide, locking his gaze on the cyborg. His eyes glowed with a bright blue light, so bright it was almost white, as he spoke a single command.  
  
"Stop."  
  
The word slipped passed Sung’s lips with a surprising amount of force, reverberating around the cave. The robot froze in place, hand reaching in mid-air inches from his throat, and with it stopped the mind static. Sung's heart was thumping in his chest and he hardly dared breathe, sitting back on his heels, eye contact unbroken with the cyborg.

He couldn’t afford to panic now. He had to focus.

Fingers trembling, Sung reached for the cyborg's chest and throat. If he could repair the damaged vocal chords, perhaps the robot would be able to speak.  
  
As Sung tinkered, he lost track of time, never realizing that his mind control brain trickery was slowly wearing off until he felt hands closing around his throat.  
  
The cyborg's eyes glowed red, a low grumbling in its chest growing louder in volume as it adjusted to its new voice box. It lifted Sung in the air, ignoring his gagging to muster all the strength and breath it could.  
  
"WHO... THE FUCK... ARE YOU..."  
  
The cyborg's voice crackled, staticky and mechanic and far too loud. Sung gasped, grasping at his throat, his only response being a series of strangled gurgling sounds. The two struggled like that for a moment until Sung felt like he was about to black out, when the cyborg let out a frustrated grunt and dropped him unceremoniously onto the floor. Sung coughed and gasped for breath, supporting himself on shaky arms, taking a moment to regain his composure before looking back up at the cyborg. He in turn stood still as a statue, staring back down at him with his piercing red eyes, waiting for a response.  
  
"My name... My name is Doctor Sung," he panted. "And I brought you back to life." This elicited no response. The cyborg continued to stare at him blankly, his expression unreadable. Sung stared him for another moment, keeping the terror from letting his voice tremble. "What is your name?"  
  
The cyborg stared at him for another long moment, long enough that Sung was afraid he wasn't going to respond, when the deep robotic voice crackled up from his throat.  
  
"HAVVE HOGAN."  
  
Sung smiled slightly in spite of himself. "Well its... wonderful to meet you Havve." There was another long beat of silence as the two simply stared. Sung took it upon himself to break that silence. "Well Havve - do you mind if I call you Havve? - I'm here because... well, because I'm searching for something. And I thought you could help me-"  
  
"NO."  
  
Sung blinked. "I- what?"  
  
"NO. ARE YOU DEAF OR JUST STUPID?"  
  
"No I heard you fine I just-"  
  
"THEN NO."  
  
"Why not?"

“I AM NOT IN THE BUSINESS OF HELPING IRRITATING STRANGERS. KINDLY LEAVE BEFORE MY PATIENCE RUNS OUT AND I MASH YOU INTO A PASTE.”

Sung swallowed nervously, eyes flashing towards the entrance to the cave before shaking his head. “Please, I just need you to tell me what you know about The Device.”

“THE WHAT?”

“The _Device_ ,” Sung snapped. “It was here! In this cave! Please you must know _something!”_

Havve stared at him for another moment before shaking his head. “I DO NOT REMEMBER.” There was a pause, Havve’s stony expression finally betraying the first hints of confusion and distress as he gripped the sides of his head. “I DON’T REMEMBER… ANYTHING.” His head flashed up, boring his red eyes into Sung. Sung felt his stomach drop.

_“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?”_ Before Sung could react, Havve grabbed him by the front of his suit, hoisting him up to eye level. Sung yelped as he was lifted off the ground.

“Nothing! I tried to fix you but there was so much damage I… I guess I couldn’t save all your memories-” Sung was cut off abruptly as Havve threw him down against the cave’s wall. Sung slumped down against the wall, groaning in pain.

“GET. OUT.”

Sung stared up at Havve, dazed and cone lopsided, before registering the chance he was being given. Taking no more time, Sung practically scrambled from the cave, leaving the seething cyborg behind. 

Havve Hogan watched him sprint from the cave. Rage was still bubbling in his chest, and with an anguished scream Havve grabbed the nearest rock and hurled it at the wall of the cave. The rock hit the wall with an unsatisfying clatter. Havve stared, breathing hard. No, this wouldn’t do. There were no blood, no screams, no death rattle. He needed a proper outlet for his rage.

 

\-----

When Havve finally returned to the cave, covered in blood and viscera, he only felt marginally better. The rage and pain was all extremely disorientating. 

Havve looked down at his hands. They were still… human, he supposed. Or whatever he had been before coming mostly machine. The rest of him appeared nearly entirely robotic. He wondered if he could sleep or if he now needed to charge. 

Being dead had been so much simpler.

Eventually, Havve sat down at the mouth of the cave, leaning back against the wall. He looked upwards at the stars. He wished he were closer to the flaming balls of death. The thought brought a strange sense of peace, and Havve felt himself drifting off into an approximation of sleep. 

In his dreams - could you call them dreams? Does an android dream of… nevermind - Havve found himself in a place that was white. White walls, white floors, white, too bright fluorescent lights. He felt like he was being dragged down a hallway, voices murmuring indistinguishably around him, strong arms gripping him as he struggled. He was ushered through a door into utter blackness. Another voice saying something indistinguishable, a blinding pain ripping through his body.

Havve awoke screaming.


	3. Interstellar Strut

After his hasty escape from the cave, Sung didn’t stop running until he reached his ship, not allowing himself to relax until he was positive Havve hadn’t decided to follow him. Once he was certain he was alone, Sung took a deep breath, slumping down onto the floor of his ship.

Nearly a week he’d spent rebuilding the cyborg and for what? No information on the Device, and certainly no chance of companionship. Sung sighed, his fingers running across his scalp and through his hair. He needed a plan. He needed sleep.

A distant scream punctured the relative silence of his ship and Sung jumped up, suddenly on high alert. His heart racing, Sung stood, tense, frozen for a moment. Listening. Waiting. Then slowly he moved towards the window of his ship, looking out just in time to see Havve racing out into the prehistoric landscape. Sung watched, fascinated, as he disappeared into the jungle.

Sung decided to wait. He crawled on top of the ship and there he sat, nearly motionless, staring off into the distance where Havve had vanished. The sun began to set and still Sung waited. He was about to get down and go back inside when a figure appeared again on the horizon. Sung ducked down, but Havve didn’t seem to notice him as he sauntered back towards the cave. In the dying light, Sung could have sworn that Havve was covered in blood, but he couldn’t tell for sure.

It was then that Sung made up his mind. He was going to befriend this robot if it was the last thing he did.

\---

In the morning, Sung awoke early, setting off for Havve’s cave. The sun had just barely started to rise, making the sky an ashen blue.

Sung paused as he reached the mouth of the cave. He vividly recalled his last face to face encounter with the cyborg, the memory still fresh in his mind. Still, Sung took a deep breath and slowly entered the cave.

“Havve? Are you there?” Sung called out, trying to seem confident. No response.

The cave was empty.

Sung ran a hand through his hair, relaxing slowly as he realized that Havve wasn’t here. But if not here, where?

That question was soon answered by a faint scream. Sung whirled around, racing out of the cave towards the source of the sound. It didn’t take him long to discover the source of the scream, and Sung felt his stomach turn. He’d found Havve, though now he wished he hadn’t.

A handful of primitive earth humans lie dead on the ground, each one covered in blood with limbs sticking out at odd angles. In the center stood Havve, who was currently disemboweling the strangled corpse of another human. Sung covered his eyes for a moment and sighed, debating whether he truly wanted to go through with this before he turned around, heading back to the cave to wait for Havve.

It was past dark when Havve again returned to the cave, but this time Sung was waiting for him. Upon seeing the Doctor, Havve froze. The two stared at each other for a tense moment, neither one willing to break eye contact. Doctor Sung eventually spoke up.

“I came to check on you.”

“I AM NOT A CHILD.”

“No, no I know,” Sung said quickly. “But it’s dangerous out here. I wanted to see how you were doing. How did you sleep?”

Havve frowned but otherwise did not respond. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

Sung sighed. “Well it’s… a bit hard to explain. You may want to sit down for this.”

“I’LL STAND. PLEASE MAKE THIS BRIEF.”

“Suit yourself.” Sung settled in across from him, sitting cross legged on the floor. Havve stared at him impatiently to begin. “I mentioned yesterday that I was in search of something called ‘The Device.’ Though all traces of it seem to have disappeared from this particular planet at this particular time, you were somehow involved with it. I don’t know how or why and it appears neither do you. But the connection is clear-”

“JUST GET ON WITH IT. WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

Sung cleared his throat. “I want you to join me,” Sung said. “As an ally of sorts. A team. To find the Device together.”

Havve shook his head viciously. “NO. NO ABSOLUTELY NOT.”

“You can’t just stay here,” pleaded Sung. “You’ll die.”

“WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CARE. I DIDN’T ASK TO BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE. THINGS WERE MUCH SIMPLER WHEN I WAS DEAD.”

“I-” Sung opened his mouth to speak then snapped it shut again. “Fine.” He stood, wiping the dust and sand from his suit. He didn’t know why he thought he could ever reach the stubborn bot or appeal to any sort of good nature. Sung stomped off towards the mouth of the cave, then paused. “I’ll give you a few days to change your mind,” he said, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“I CAN ASSURE YOU I WON’T NEED THAT LONG.” And with that, the two parted ways once again.

Havve watched the Doctor leave for the second time since they’d met. The man certainly was persistent. Irritating. And yet there was something else under the surface, under the rage and annoyance Havve felt towards Sung there was… longing? No… loyalty. A confusing, unfounded loyalty that made Havve’s rage spike every time he acknowledged it. The simple thought of the Doctor leaving again made him both glad and paralyzed with fear. Fear. Now that was an emotion Havve could sense was wholly unfamiliar to him.

It made him utterly sick.

\---

Sung sat, still and quiet in his ship, tinkering with his Device tracker. It had been days since his conversation with Havve, and since then the two had kept a safe distance from the other. Still, Sung had hoped beyond hope that Havve would change his mind and come along with him.

The tracker gave a small beep as Sung snapped the rear panel in place. At once the machine pinged, signaling that Sung's hunt for the Device was far from over. 

Suddenly a pounding at his door pulled Sung from his thoughts. He lept to his feet, racing for the door, opening it wide with a grin on his face. And there stood Havve Hogan, looking stone-faced and enraged as always, though now more-so after seeing Sung’s annoyingly chipper expression.

“Havve!” Sung beamed. “Have you changed your mind about coming along then?”

Havve stood silently in the doorway before pushing past Sung onto the ship. Sung stumbled but quickly righted himself, closing the door behind them.

"Right." Sung cleared his throat, hiding an unbearable grin. "Are you prepared for liftoff, co-pilot Hogan."

Havve's fists clenched at the name and Sung swallowed nervously. "-er, Havve." 

\--- 

Their trip started off silent, uncomfortably so. Sung kept stealing sideways glances at Havve, who sat motionless in the co-pilot chair.

“STOP THAT.”

Sung jumped, startled, as Havve broke the silence for the first time since they’d left Earth. Sung cleared his throat, trying to seem nonchalant. “Stop what?”

“DON’T BE COY, DOCTOR. I CAN SEE YOU STARING.”

“Right well…” Sung cleared his throat again. “I had just realized that we don’t know anything about each other and I was hoping to change that.”

“I DON’T REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT MY PREVIOUS LIFE BEFORE BEING REVIVED BY YOU. YOU KNOW THAT.” Havve crossed his arms, staring straight ahead. “AND I DON’T PARTICULARLY CARE TO KNOW ANY MORE ABOUT YOU.”

“Aren’t you the least bit curious about where we’re headed?” That seemed to catch Havve’s attention. At least, he made no withering remarks on it, so Sung took that as interest. “Well, we are headed towards the 8763-a star system. The tracker has narrowed the Device down to a planet in the outer range of the galaxy. If we hurry, we should get there in time before it moves again.”

“WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT THIS DEVICE SO MUCH?”

For the first time, Sung was quiet. “That’s… kind of a long story, Havve. Requires some exceptionally boring backstory.”

Havve frowned behind his mask. Finally he decided that he should get to know the man he had decided to travel with. “I’M NOT INTERESTED IN A SOB STORY, DOCTOR. BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW MORE ABOUT WHERE WE’RE GOING.”

Sung pondered that for a moment, then nodded. “Fair enough.

“I was born around the time of the big bang, about a billion years ago. Give or take a few million. I was the last of my kind to be born before we started to die. My people were immortal, essentially, extremely physically durable. Yet our downfall was our emotions, negative ones hurting us the most. Especially boredom. That’s the one emotion that can kill us.”

“BOREDOM ISN’T AN EMOTION, FUCKNUTS.”

Sung gave Havve a withering look. “Do you want me to tell you this or not?”

Havve shrugged. “SORRY. GO ON." 

“After so many millions of years of being alive, people just started getting _bored_. And once that started, it was like the plague. I was… unaffected for the most part, kept myself busy you know, and eventually took it upon myself to find the cure. But I was too late. It took mere decades to wipe out a species that had survived for thousands of millennia.” Sung took a deep breath before continuing. “Once I was alone, I made the decision to dedicate my life to fighting boredom through the power of music. Which brings me to The Device.”

“FINALLY.” Sung glared at Havve, who held up his hands in an innocent surrender motion.

“Like I was saying… The Device is an ultra-powerful being that-”

“IT’S ALIVE?”

Sung shrugged. “Not _alive_ , per se. More like sentient. Free willed. It magnifies the power of whoever possesses it, which is why I need to find it. It’s the only thing powerful enough to spread our funk throughout the reaches of the multiverse.”

“OUR? WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR?”

“Nevermind that now. We’re getting close.” Sung pointed ahead.

Their ship was approaching a small, hazy blue planet being orbited by three tiny moons. Sung glanced at his tracker. 

"The Device is here, on that moon." He pointed out the front window. "We're almost there."

\-----

On the surface of the moon, the two made their way up a steep rocky hill, the other side crackling and glowing with a strange blue light. Sung reached the top before Havve and gasped, turning back to Havve.

“T-there it is,” he whispered in awe, his mouth hanging open stupidly, nearly crying with joy. “Havve we found it! It’s here! It’s _here_ Havve!”

Havve grunted as he hauled himself up to the top of the hill. Below them, about twenty feet down, a cylindrical column of blue energy hovered above the ground, sending out arching blue volts of electricity. Before Havve could react, Sung was scrambling down the hill, agile and dextrous as a mountain goat. Havve groaned. He briefly considered turning around and going back to the ship, but something compelled him to follow the cone-headed idiot down the hill.

At the base of the hill, Havve caught up to Sung who was still staring at the Device in awe, one hand stretched out towards it. He was about to say something when a sharp blow to the back of his head knocked him unconscious.

As Sung reached for The Device, a single volt of electricity zipped through his fingers and down his arm, arching through his core. Sung yelped and pulled back.

“This might be a bit harder than I thought,” Sung said, turning with a sheepish grin to face Havve. But the cyborg was on the ground in a crumpled heap, the back of his head sparking with electricity. Sung’s eyes opened wide as his emotional high drop, panic immediately setting in. “HAVVE!”

As Sung rushed forward, movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. With lightning fast movement, Sung struck with his right arm. He felt his hand connect with something soft and heard a pained grunt as he struck a blow against his attacker. But just as fast he felt a solid hit as something slammed into the back of his head. Sung gasped then flopped forward, hitting the ground as the world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say about this. I've never actually written anything this long before, which means I'll most likely be editing some things in the future once I sort of have some time away from it and feel less rushed. As it stands right now, I feel like this fic is largely... unfinished. Absolutely not as polished as I would have liked (sorry about that!) but hopefully able to be fixed in the future if I don't forget about it entirely.
> 
> This fic sort of spawned from several ideas I had about Havve and Sung and the Device. I really don't feel like I got the chance to go as in depth with some of these ideas as I would have liked as, again, time was short. Plus I was really worried about distracting from the main plot of Sung/The Device/Device Girls. I might have to go back and write more but for now this is good enough.
> 
> I'll be posting this fic chapter by chapter so stay tuned for more over the next few days/weeks!
> 
> Also!! Check out the awesome art that goes with this fic!  
> https://joybellsart.tumblr.com/post/168157632364/this-is-my-contribution-to-this-years-twbb-hosted  
> https://havvehoagie.tumblr.com/post/168153389504/heres-my-contribution-to-twbb-this-goes-along
> 
> EDIT: So full disclosure... this fic is unfinished and will probably remain that way unless I find some free time somewhere in the future to finish it up. But between school, work, applying for internships, etc., I highly doubt that will happen. Overall this fic is not up to the high standards I imagined for it, but I really don't have the time to mess with it anymore. I hope you enjoy these posted chapters regardless!


End file.
